una promesa que no se podra cumplir
by Espadachina-Suly
Summary: pues.......no se que poneros aqui jejeje XD es un ZoNa, asi k entrar y dejarme vuestra opinion, porfavor!
1. Chapter 1

¿**Tu o YO? ¿o los dos¿**

_**Todo esta muy tranquilo, no Chopper??--**__**le preguntaba el Narizotas a su pequeño Camarada**_

_**Chopper: Normal, cada uno concentrado en sus cosas...veamos...Sanji esta aciendo la comida, Robin como siempre**_

_**se esta leyendo un libro, Nami esta en su camarote dibujando uno de sus mapas, Zoro como puedes ver esta entrenando y...**_

_**Luffy esta...**_

_**BOOM!!!! se oyo en la parte trasera del barco**_

_**hace el tonto como siempre - termino de Ussop de acabar la frace de Chopper**_

_**PERO QUE AS HECHO!!!-- gritaba Nami yegando al lugar de lo sucedido**_

_**Luffy: je..je..lo siento...intentaba darle a esa roca...y...sin querer el cañon se giro y le dio al barco..lo siento de veras ( poniendo pucheritos)**_

_**despues de eso Luffy ya estaba en el suelo gracias a un golpe que le porporciono Nami**_

_**ERES IDIOTA!!?? - dicho eso le porpociono un fuerte golpe ah Luffy **_

_**PODRIAS AVER MATADO AH ALGUIEN EN ESA ISLA!!!! O PEOR AUN A NOSOTROS MISMO!!!**_

_**buena la as hecho Luffy, se ve que no tienes buena punteria- decia el espadachin con una leve sonrisa acercandose a la parte destrosada del barco**_

_**jajajaja, tienes razon Zoro no se me da muy bien- respondio el moreno levantandose del suelo **_

_**de que os reis par de IDIOTAS!! acaso no veis lo peligroso que fue, no tenies sentido comun o que!?- decia la pelirroja tratando de calmarse**_

_**no es para tanto Nami- le interrumpio el peliverde**_

_**Zoro: ademas yo no tengo por que oir tus insultos y mucho menos tus gritos, ah sido Luffy quien se ah cargado el barco no yo!**_

_**no me calientes que no estoy para que le hechen mas carbon al fuego - le respondio la navegante al espadachin**_

_**y ami que me importa!, si estas de mal humor no la pagues con nosotros!, ademas nadie ah sufrido ningun daño no tienes porque enfadarte - fue la respuesta de Zoro**_

_**Que no ah abido daños!! y que crees que es lo que tienes atu espalda!!? un pequeño rasguños?? ademas del mapa que estaba haciendo!!**_

_**ahora esta hecho un desastre!! - grito la nevegante**_

_**si esta echo un desastre sera porque no sabes dibujar, ademas nadie los necesita!!- dicho eso Zoro se dio cuenta de su error**_

_**Pero fue tarde ya habia metido la pata**_

_**Seras IMBECIIL!!!! COMO SE TE OCURRE DECIR ESO??? SABES QUE NO ES VERDAD!, DISCULPATE AHORA MISMO!!- decia Sanji agarrandole de la camiseta**_

_**Que sucedera ahora??- pregunto el reno escondiendose atras d ela arqueologa**_

_**Quien sabe, doctor...pero sea lo que sea no sera bueno- respondio la morena que observaba la escena con atencion**_

_**Sanji discutia con Zoro,Ussop lloraba por el barco aunque no sea el going merry a este tambien le habia cojido cariño, **_

_**Luffy le pedia disculpa a el y a Nami**_

_**Nami no respondia, tenia la mirada en el suelo, solo oia los gritos de Sanji y Zoro, las disculpa de Luffy y los lloriqueos de Ussop**_

_**Despues de un par de segundos Nami dio un gran grito, para que los que estaban a su alredor se cayaran, cosa que funciono a la perfeccion**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Bueno amigos espero os aiga gustado es primer fics**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**¿ Tu o Yo? ¿ o los dos?**_

_**parte II**_

Ya no lo aguanto mas!!!- dicho esto Nami alzo la mirada fijo sus ojos en los del espadachin y se fue acercando a él

Los demas solo veian como Nami se acercaba al peliverde y le proporcionaba una fuerte cachetada

Me estas diciendo que no me necesitais mis mapas!? Oyeme bien Zoro, si no necesitais mis mapas eso significa que tampoco me necesitais ami! y yo soy de mucha ayuda en este barco, pero... y tu?? de que sirves?

Nami esperaba alguna respuesta por parte de Zoro

Si las miradas matasen Nami ya estaria muerta, ya que este solo se limitaba a mirarla, sabia que habia cometido un error pero no pensaba dar su brazo a torcer

DIME ZORO!!- grito la navegante

Nami: para que crees que sirves?? no cocinas, no limpias, no ayudas en nada, solo te la pasas durmiendo u entrenado crees que aciendo eso ayudas en algo?,

Ella espera una respuesta pero no hubo ni una, cosa que la enfado mas

DICES SER UN GRAN ESPADACHIN PERO SOLO TE ENGAÑAS A TI MISMO, NO ERES MAS QUE UN IDOTA!!!

despues de eso Nami espero aver si el peliverde contestaba y al no oir respuesta alguna se fue hacia su camarote pero antes de entrar y dar un portazo

ME LARGO!!!!!!- grito Nami

QUUUUUUEEEEE!!!!???- se oyo por parte de todos a la ves que ivan asta la puerta del camarote Nami ( menos Zoro que ni si quiera se habia movido)

Robin: podemos pasar navegante??

NO!!- se oyo desde adentro

Robin: no crees que te lo estas tomando muy enserio navegante

es verdad Nami, porfavor no digas esas cosas- dijo el Capitan

DEJARME EMPAZ!!! grito la navegante desde adentro

Ussop y Chopper no decia nada pero...

MALDITO MARIMO!!!COMO MI NAMI SE MARCHE, TU ESTAS MUERTO , LO ENTIENDES? MAS TE VALE QUE NO SE VAYA- gritaba Sanji a Zoro cojiendole por la camiseta

SUELTAME IDOTA!! TU NO TIENES PORQUE AMENAZARME, CALZONASAS!!- dijo Zoro desaciendose del agarre de Sanji

ivan a empezar a pelear, pero Luffy los detuvo

Luffy: PARAR!!!!

los dos chicos pararon al instante

Luffy que no dejaba de mirarlos con cara de enfado, termino por yevarse al espadachin

Zoro sigueme- dijo Luffy empezando a caminar

el peliverde le obedecio y empezo a caminar detras de el, dejando a todos los que se encontraban ayi desconcertados

Yegaron asta el almacen, ya dentro ni uno de los dos decia palabra alguna

Zoro estaba en el suelo, recostado contra la pared con los ojos cerrado y Luffy lo mira atonito trataba de controlarse para no golpearlo, cerro los ojos igual que su camarada y apreto los puños

En ese momento Zoro abria los ojos y vio como Luffy trataba de contenerse

Venga, azlo me lo meresco por bocazas!- dijo Zoro incorporandose del suelo

no lo voy hacer...pero tendras que disculparte asta que ella te perdone y si no lo logras te iras igual que ella- dijo bajando la cabeza tratando de no mirar la exprecion que Zoro tenia en su cara

PERO...como desees Capitan- dijo Zoro saliendo del almacen

Al salir se encontro con Ussop y Chopper que tenian la misma cara de interrogacion por querer saber de que habian habaldo y con Sanji que tenia cara de enfado y las preguntas comenzaron a llover

¿ que paso?, ¿de que hablaistes?, ¿ que te dijo?, ¿porque estaba asi? ¿ que sucede Zoro?- dijieron al unisono Chopper y el Narizotas

¿que vas hacer?- fue la unica pregunta que hiso Sanji a la ves que encendia uno de sus cigarros

¿uh? Y A VOSOTROS QUE OS IMPORTA, DEJARME EMPAZ OH ES QUE QUEREIS...

VASTA ZORO!! ve hacer lo que te dije- dijo Luffy detras de el

Lo are cuando yo crea que es el mejor momento- respondio Zoro a la ves que se encaminaba hacia su camarote

Luffy: me da lo mismo si es ahora o mas tarde, lo que si me importa es que lo tienes que hacer antes de yegar a la proxima isla

Muy bien- dijo antes de entrar en el camarote

Despues de eso Luffy cambio su cara a la de siempre, mientras Ussop, Chopper y Sanji lo veian atonito por el cambio que tubo recien, no s elo esperaban, pero...

Ussop, Chopper jugamooos!!???- Luffy volvio hacer el mismo de siempre

estos tardaron en responder un poco, y Luffy volvio hacer la pregunta- ¿¿ jugamos?? dijo mientras les miraba con una gran sonrisa

bien- dijieron a duo los nombrados dejando atras lo sucedido

Sanji por su parte fue asta donde estaba Robin: Robin-Swan queres algo para picar??

esta le dedico una de sus sonrisa y le dijo: quisiera un poco de cafe, si no es mucha molestia

Sanji: no me molesta querida al contrario me alaga mucho acer algo por una bella doncella como tu

muchas gracias cocinero- dijo Robin

de nada, pero sera mejor que vengas conmigo, porque el trio de idotas no te dejaran leer tranquila- dijo Sanji echandole una mirada de fastidio a los 3 chicos que juganban al piyado

esta bien- respondio la arqueloa levantandose de su habitual sitio

al pasar por el camarote de Nami. Sanji se paro viendo la puerta

tranquilo cocinero, ya veras como las cosas se arreglan- dijo Robin siguiendo su rumbo

esperemos que si Robin-swan - dijo Sanji siguendola

mientras Nami hacia su equipaje, estaba empaquetando su ropa, ya lo habia decido y no daria vuelta atras

Pero que se habra creido ese imbecil..decirme que no necesitan mis mapas, en la siguiente isla me bajo de este barco de imbeciles, paso de seguir aguantando mas estupideces, esto no se lo perdono, vale que me llame lo que le de la gana pero decirme eso... jamas se lo perdonare - pensaba Nami mientras empaquetaba sus cosas, pero no pudo seguir

uh? pero que...- dijo mientras se llebaba una de las manos a la cara y noto que se le habia escapado una de las lagrimas que habia guardado con mucho esfuerzo

intento no llorar pero su voluntad le jugo una mala pasada , se sento en el suelo recojio sus rodillas contra si y agacho la cabeza entre ellas y rompio en llanto

**Mientras en el camarote donde estaba Zoro**

Zoro: Maldita mujer siempre metiendome en lios, porque tengo que disculparme yo? puede que me aya pasado..pero no pienso disculparme...aunque...despues de todo quien tiene la culpa es Luffy...

Yo creo que no- dijo una vos que probenia desde la puerta

Pues yo digo que si, yo no tengo porque pagar los platos rotos de otros- dijo Zoro sin moverse de su sitio

Voz desconocida : entonces segun tu, la culpa de que le aigas dicho todo eso a Nami, un sabiendo que es mentira es...

Zoro: claro que es mentira, no debi decirlo pero esa mujer me saca de mis casillas, siempre buscando cualquier excusa para meterse conmigo, tratandome como a un inutil...a pesar de las todas las veces que le eh salvado la vida nunca me ha dicho gracias, o por lo menos pudo aver cambiado esa actitud de mandona hacia mí...preo no ella jamas lo hara, seguira igual que ahora

Vos desconocida: si tanto la quieres porque la tratas como si no te importara??

QUE!!! PERO SE PUEDE SABER DE QUE ESTAS HABLANDO!?- dijo Zoro levantandose de la cama

Voz: no trates de negarlo, te conosco muy bien y se..

de que hablas? desde cuando te comportas asi?- le imterrumpio Zoro

estoy a punto de perde a dos de mi tripulacion... y tu me preguntas el porque de mi comportamiento- decia Luffy miemtras salia de la oscuridad de la puerta para que la luz pueda dejar al descubierto la cara de preocupacion que mostraba en ese momento

¿a dos dices? ¿entonces sigues con esa idea? y si no me perdona, tendre que irme yo tambien por tu culpa y la de ella- dijo Zoro sentandoce donde antes estaba acostado

Luffy: Puede que yo tenga un poco de culpa, pero tu no tenias que meterte ni decirles esas cosas-

Ya lo se... y no sabes cuanto me arrepiento- dijo Zoro

paso varios segundos y ninguno de los dos volvio hablar, Luffy se sentia incomodo por el silencio asta que se cento en el suelo

antes hable con Robin...y me dijo que dentro de nada puede que lleguemos a una isla- Dijo Luffy rompiendo el silencio

OO! co..mo? tan..pontro...y... ESA TIPA QUE SABRA? ELLA NO TIENE NI IDEA DE NAVEGACION- grito Zoro

Luffy: para Zoro no la tomes con Robin, ella hablo con Nami antes de lo sucedido y le dijo que no tardariamos en toparnos con una isla

Zoro: eso siginifica que se..

que tienes que disculparte hoy mismo- termino de decir Luffy la frace que no pudo decir Zoro

Zoro: no...no puedo hacerlo

Luffy: que as dicho?? OO¿?

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**bueno amigos esta es la continuacion, es mas larga que la primera, espero no tener fallo, si es asi me lo decis porfavor**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**kaizoku ou16-: gracias, me alegro que te aya gustado, no te preocupes ya eh exo lo que me dijsites**

**shinji kun112-: muchas gracias, no te preocupes este capitulo es mas largo **

**-ng007-: gracias por el consejo, creeme que lo se pero...le daba vuelta a la cabeza y por mas que trataba que quedara bien no me combencian, ya sabes como ago yo los fic, porque as leido todas las continuaciones que eh echo en el club pero ahora no me salia, vamos que no encontraba la manera de acerlo bien, y eso fue lo primero que me salio, un gran error, pero ya no volvera a pasar, gracias por el review**

**Nami-Haruno: muchas gracias! me alegro de que te aya gustado**

**sayakos: me laegra que te aya gustado**

**chibi yoruichi : gracias por leer mi fic, OO porque tiene que ser Zoro/Sanji, podria ser Zoro/Luffy, no¿? jeje ami megusta un poko el yaoi, pero casi como que prefiero shojo o shonen XD gracias por dejar tu review,**

**me alegro mucho de que me deis vuestra opinion**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

**sayakos: me alegra que te guste, no te preocupes habra mucho mas y el pobre Zoro lo pasar** **un poco mal pero no fatal XD,**

**claro me encanta leer, asi que ya sabes me envias o me dices donde puedo leerlos, vale¿?**

**-ng007- : me alegra de que haya gustado, jeje asi de mala soy jajaja, siempre que escribas algo y tengas que continuarlo, cada capitulo dejalo con intrigas asi los lectores esperan con ancias el siguiente capitulo,**

**Nami-Haruno: muchas gracias, **

**Flacacelecr13: tranquila no me ofendo ni nada por el estilo, es bueno que me digan los errores que tengo, pero tratare de acerlo lo mejor posible para que te guste y que les guste a los demas**

**chibi yoruichi: muchas gracias, me fijare mas en los detalles y la ortografia, te agradesco que me aigas dado tu opinion**

**shinji kun112: tranquila que al final habra algo, Luffy se puso asi porque no quiere que Nami se vaya y algo tenia que hacer para que se arreglace, no?**

**PD: siento el retraso**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sentimientos que no podran esconderce**

Zoro: no...no puedo hacerlo

Luffy: que as dicho?? O-O

Zoro: Lo que as oido..no puedo hacerlo..si me dirijó a su camarote, Sanji me lo impidirá y empezará la discución, Chopper y Ussop me mirarian con ojos de acusador y Nami no querra hablar conmigo

Luffy: no me vengas con escusas varatas..

No son escusas y... - dijo Zoro

dejalo ya Zoro, ¿crees que me lo voy a tragar?, se que no te gustan que te acusen con la mirada pero tu siempre pasas de eso, o no?, vas hacerlo y se acabo, yo distraeré a los chicos y después de un rato sales tú- dijo Luffy

Zoro: Nami no aceptara mis diculpas

si no arriesgas no ganas- dijo Luffy con su sonrira

¡¡¡¡yo no gano nada sabes!!! - dijo Zoro molesto

Luffy: ¿como que no?, si todo sale bien Nami te perdonara y a lo mejor pasa algo mas entre vosotros ehh!! jajajajaa

Zoro: para ya Luffy! que no estoy para bromas

vale, vale tranquilo je..je bueno me voy, ya sabes despues de unos 5 minutos sales, no creo que me lleve mucho tiempo, no¿?- dijo Luffy

y ami que me cuentas, tu sabras como te las apañas- contestó Zoro

jeje tienes razon..bueno pues manos a la obra- dijo Luffy estirandose y saliendo del camarote cerrando la puerta tras el

Zoro se quedo pensando en como le pediria disculpas a la Navegante - como lo hago..mmm..porque deberia ir yo a pedir disculpas, que me importa ami si se va...no..si se va yo..jamas me lo perdonaria, lo unico que hago es alejarla de mi y si se va la estoy alejando muchisimo más, no puedo esconder por más tiempo estos sentimientos... ¡¡¡aaahhhh que hago!!! maldita sea porque es tan complicado, haber Zoro..piensa..solo tienes que decirle lo siento, si lo acepta bien si no pues...pues..pues...tendria que volverme a disculpar hasta que me disculpe, mierda! al final el cabezon de Luffy tiene razón..aunque yo ya lo sabia, pero me niego a decirselo

Mientras en cubierta

eh Luffy donde estabas?, Robin me dijo que hablastes con ella y que estabas un poco preocupado..que te pasa- pregunto Chopper

Ussop: ¿es verdad Luffy que tienes?

no es nada jejejeje- respondio Luffy y ahora que hago, ¿como los distraigo? esto es mas dificil de lo que pense..mmmm..

eh Luffy antes oí unos gritos del marimo, de que hablabais?- pregunto el cocinero

eh? gritos?, no se de que me hablas jeje esto..ya as hecho la comida- dijo Luffy tratando de cambiar de tema

Sanji: no, no la eh hecho y no la voy hacer hasta que me digas de que hablaistes tu y el marimo ese- agrego Sanji

je..je pero es que tengo hambre- se quejo Luffy

Sanji: no me importa..

pero Sanjiii que tengo mucha hambre- Luffy habia comenzado hacer pucheros

Sanji: no es no

Cocinero, que tal si le preparas algo al capitan- se oyo la voz de Robin que provenia d ela puerta d ela cocina

Sanji: Pero Robin-swan, si le preparo algo no me dira nada de lo que habló con Zoro

Robin: Cocinero eso no es bueno, ellos tienen sus problemas y si no lo quieren que los demas lo sepan ahi que respetar sus desiciones, verdad Capitan?

Esto...si, asi es Sanji tienes que respetar las desiciones de los de mas

Sanji: si yo las respeto, pero..

pero nada Sanji- dijo Luffy con tono serio

vale lo eh pillado, no tengo que meter mis narices en donde no me llaman- dijo Sanji

Luffy: jejeje si y ahora quiero CARNEEER!!!

vale, vale...tarde o temprano me enterare de lo que hablasteis y como no me guste lo que descubra, olvidate de que te vuelva a cocinar- dijo Sanji caminado hacia la cocina

jeje gracias Sanji- dijo el moreno ignorando el ultimo comentario que hizo el rubio antes de entrar a la cocina

¿eh Luffy, Chopper jugamos?- pregunto Ussop

SII!!- dijieron los nombrados

Ussop: vale entonces voy a por las cartas

Luffy: nosotros te esperaremos en la cocina

yo voy haber como esta la navegante- dijo Robin para ella misma

QUE? por que?- se sobresalto Luffy al oir a Robin

quiero ver como sigue de animos...acaso no puedo Capitan?- pregunto Robin desconcertada

Luffy: No es eso...pero sabes como es Nami.. no va a a querer ver a nadie

por eso mismo quiero ir, asi sabre si esta o no enfadada- dijo la peliazul

dejala que piense bien en lo que va hacer.. porque no juegas mejor con nosotros sera divertido, venga ven- dijo Luffy cogiendo y tirando del brazo de Robin

vale, vale jugare..¿pero y si decide irse?- dijo Robin deteniendose y haciendo que Luffy tambien lo hiciera

pues..sera su decicion, yo ya eh estoy haciendo lo que puedo- dijo Luffy serio

eh!! aquí estan las cartas, vamos a jugar Luffy..y Chopper?- dijo Ussop interrumpiendo la conversación

se fue a la Cocina- respondio Robin al ver que Luffy no lo hacia

Eh Ussop sabes que? Robin jugara con nosotros, que te parece?- dijo Luffy para olvidar la conversacion y sacar nuevo tema

Ussop: ¿en serio? que bien!! espero sepas jugar si no yo te enseño hace unos 100 años fui el campéon del mayor juego de cartas, claro fue muy facil para mi, el Gran Capitan Ussop, el gran guerrero de los siete mares

jeje venga Ussop vamos a jugar- dijo el moreno caminado hacia la cocina mientras los Ussop y Robin lo seguian esta ultima se habia quedado pensativa

( ¿que habra querido decir con que ya esta haciendo lo que puede? ) pensaba Robin mientras seguia los pasos de Luffy y Ussop

mm..parece que ya no ahi nadie, bueno pues ( inalando y soltando aire) vamos aya- se dijo Zoro asi mismo a la ves que salia del camarote, se dirigio hacia el de Nami y...

"toc.toc"

(¿quien sera ahora?sera Zoro? no, no creo, ese imbecil decerebrado no vendria despues de lo que paso, sera Sanji que viene con sus tonterias, o Robin que viene haber como estoy o ah cojer un libro ) se decia la Navegante mientras guardaba unas cuants piezas de su ropas que le faltaban por guardar

"toc, toc" se volvio a oir desde afuera

(Que estara hacien, porque no responde) pensaba Zoro por que la Pelirroja no le habria

si, si esperate un momento...( ya esta! uffs porfin, me ah costado guardar todo esto) venga pasa- dijo Nami sentandose de nuevo para guardar lo restante en la otra maleta, Nami estaba sentada en una pequeña pequeña silla dando la espalda a la puerta

Zoro entro y cerro la puerta tras él, se quedo parado viendo como Nami arreglaba las cosas

¿y que quieres Sanji?- pregunto Nami sin mirar haber quien era

grr ò.ó..no soy Sanji- dijo Zoro porque la nevegante lo habia confudido por el Cocinero

OO ah Nami casi se le va el alma por la boca al oir la voz de Zoro detras de ella pero no dejo que ese sentimiento se apoderará de ella,otra vez no antes aquel sentimiento que uno pudo detener la hiso llorar, pero ahora no lo iba a permitir en ese momento no habia nadie que la viera pero esta vez estaba él, él culpable de sus lagrimas, del dolor tan profundo que le habia ocasionado minutos antes

Vete de aqui- dijo Nami sin mirarlo

(mira que bien empesamos, no eh articulado palabra alguna y ya me hecha) quiero hablar contigo y no me pienso ir asta que lo haga- respondio el Espadachin


	4. Chapter 4

**siento la demora, aqui os dejo el cpaitulo 4**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

pues yo no quiero hablar contigo, asi que me haces el favor de largarte de aqui- contestó Nami

Zoro: Solo oye lo que tengo que decirte nada más

No quiero- dijo Nami levantandose de su sitio y enfrentando la cara del Espadachin

Zoro: Nami Por favor dejame hablar, si?

Bueno vale pero rapidito que tengo cosas que hacer- dijo Nami señalando lo que antes estaba haciendo

Nami se volvio ha sentar donde antes estaba y Zoro se sento en el suelo quedando delante de ella, paso unos minutos y Zoro no decía nada

La navegante empezaba a molestarce

No soy adivina- dijo Nami

¿que?- pregunto Zoro confuso

que no soy adivina para saber que me vas a decir, asi que habla- respondio Nami

Zoro: vale..pues..veras..yo venia... ha... disculparme por lo... que te dije antes, no fue mi intención

Nami: Aunque no haiga sido tu intención, lo dijistes

Lo siento- respondio Zoro con la mirada en el suelo

no te creo- respondio Nami

Zoro: como!!? te lo digo en...  
Nami: no, no lo dices de en serio, solo lo dices por decir

pero que?? Nami no es cierto..yo estoy hablando en serio

Pero no te creo- dijo la Navegante mirando fijamente a los ojos del Espadachin

Lo siento, perdoname por favor- volvio a decir Zoro, pero esta ves no agacho la mirada la mantenia fija en Nami

Nami: No lo se Zoro, me dijistes que no me necesitais ni amí ni a mis mapas

pero no es así, te necesitamos...te necesito- esta ultima palabra Zoro lo dijo murmurando que ni se lo oyo

Como!? que as dicho?- pregunto Nami

Zoro: nada

Nami: No, dimelo

Zoro: nada Nami, no eh dicho nada

Nami: no me lo creo (dijo que me necesitaba...pero y si escuche mal...maldita sea porque no lo dijo claro, este no vino solo a disculaparce pero tampoco creo que haiga venido a declararse..mmmm, maldita seas Zoro porque no eres sincero conmigo, mmmm ya se puede que no funcione pero si no lo hago no lo sabré)

oe! Nami responde, oe Nami! estas bien?- decia Zoro cojiendo por las hombros y la zarandeo muy despacio para que ella volviera en sí

Nami: eh!? si, si estoy bien, esto Zoro...que piensas de mi, buena ya se que piensas que soy una mandona, una arpia manipuladora, que no tengo alma, que me volve loca el dinero, pero que es lo que realmente piensas¿?

bue-no..es-to..-al peliverde no le salian las palabras

Zoro por favor- dijo Nami

Despues de que el silencio reinara por unos segundos en aquella habitación

No lo se...- dijo alfin

Nami sintio como su corazón se hacia añicos

Pero desde hace un tiempo- prosiguio el joven pero con la mirada en el suelo - me siento raro cada vez que te asercas a mi, el corazón no deja de latirme como si se fuera ha salir de mi pecho y por eso trate de apartarme de ti pero cuando te veo con Sanji me da ganas de ir y mandarlo lejos para que no este contigo- Zoro no habia alzado la vista para nada y no se habia fijado en la cara que tenia Nami en ese momento

Zoro...- fue lo unico que salio de los labios de la Navegante

lo siento no debi decirte nada- dijo Zoro levantandose del suelo, pero Nami no lo dejó, se le avalanzo hacia él y los dos cayeron al suelo

Zoro: N-Na-m-mi qu-que haces puede entrar alguien

Tranquilo no entrara nadie- dijo Nami acercancodo sus labios a los del espadachin, y ambos se besarom.

Fue un beso intenso lleno de pación y amor, pasaron unos minutos y ni uno de los dos querrian separarse pero la falta de aire les obligo hacerlo

se separaon muy poco para cojer aire, ambos se miraron y se sonrojaron despues de cojer el sufiente aire se volvieron a besar pero no duro mucho ya que...

Nami-San!! se puede?, Namiii-San- decia Sanji desde la puerta

Grr...que querra este ahora- gruño Zoro separandose de Nami

Nami-San, por favor puedo pasar??- volvio a decir el cocinero

Maldita sea tenia que venir ahora, "Nami-san, Nami-san" -dijo Zoro con burla

Nami: Shiii!! si te oye se enfadara y no quiero jaleos...

Sanji: Pelirroja miiiiaaa!!!! se puede??

Si Sanji ya va espera- dijo Nami levantandose y dirigiendose a la puerta, Zoro tambien se levanto

Eh? que vas hacer?- pregunto el peliverde

Nami: le voy abrir, por??

Nami-san con quien hablas- pregunto Sanji

con nadie, que querias?- pregunto Nami que ya habia habierto la puerta

OH!! mi querida pelirroja te ves tan guapa cuando habres una puerta si es que...QUE HACES TÚ AQUÍ, NO TE BASTO CON LO DE ANTES!!!- grito Sanji al ver que Zoro estaba sentado en la cama de Nami  
Sanji para, para!!! estamos ocupados asi que vete- dijo Nami agarrandolo para que no se le avalanzara sobre Zoro

Pero Nami-san este marimo volvera hacerte daño- dijo Sanji

Ya la has oido, vete de aquí- replico Zoro

Nami...-dijo Sanji tratando de que la pelirroja le dijiera lo contrario

Tranquilo..estare bien- dijo Nami dedicandole una sonrisas al rubio

Bien mi querida doncella te dejare con este idiota... y tú! como vuelvas a lastimar a mi pelirroja estas muerto, lo entiendes!?- dijo Sanji antes de salir del camarote, dejando a los tortolitos solos

Zoro se levanto de la cama de Nami se dirigio hacia ella, la cogio por la cientura con sus fuertes brazos la apreto hacia él y empezo a besarla por el cuello

Para Zoro..jajajaja... me haces cosquilla- dijo Nami entre risas tratando de safarce de los brazos del espadachin

ha sí que ese es tu punto debil- dijo Zoro con picardia mientras la giraba para quedar cara a cara, estubierón unos segundos sin hablar, Zoro se entretubo mirandola a los ojos, Nami hacia lo mismo pero se preguntaba si en verdad Zoro la queria y para salir de esa duda se lo preguntó

Zoro me quieres de verdad?- pregunto la Navegante rompiendo el silencio

mmm..no...- contestó Zoro

Nami se soprendió ante la respuesta del Espadachin sintio como su cuerpo se desvanecía y que no podria manternerce por mucho tiempo en pie

se quizo apartar de él pero Zoro no la dejó

No te quiero- dijo Zoro acercandose a su oido- te amo -prosiguio el peliverde

Nami se safò del agarre de Zoro y se dejo caer en el suelo

¿que te pasa Nami?- dijo Zoro tratando de levantar pero ella se lo impidio

No me toques, solo estas jugando conmigo y yo me he dejado engañar mira que creer que podrias llegar a querer ha alguien, nunca as amado ha alguien y jamás lo haras Zoro decidio pasar de lo que Nami le decia se acerco más a ella y la levanto del suelo, la pelirroja no hizo nada para que Zoro se detuviera

Mirame- le dijo Zoro a Nami (cuando ya estaban los dos de pie) La pelirroja se negó hacerlo, al ver que no lo iba hacer, puso su mano en la barbilla y atrajo su cara hacia la de él

Me crees capas de algo así? nunca, pero nunca te haria sufrir- dijo Zoro muy serio y muy sincero

Lo..siento- dijo Nami abrazandolo y el chico correspondio al abrazo, se separaron muy poco dando paso para lo siguiente que fue un beso, Nami mientras hacia su maniobra lo iba empujando poco a poco hacia la cama asta que el cayó en ella y Nami encima de este, las caricias que la pelirroja le ortogaba al peliverde fueron tornando a otros lugares del cuerpo de Zoro

Na-mi..pa-ra- Zoro luchaba consigo mismo para controlarse

acaso no te gusta?- pregunto la navegante parando un poco sus carias

Zoro: si, pero podria entrar alguien y..

Vale, vale lo dejaremos así- dijo Nami quitandose de encima de el y quedando de pie, el la imitó y se puso de pie

me voy a entrenar hasta que este la cena-dijo Zoro encaminandoce hacia la puerta

Nami: esto..Zoro.. ni una palabra de esto a nadie

¿como? porque no?- pregunto Zoro

Nami: No creo que sea necesario que los demas lo sepan, mas que todo por Sanji

Zoro: que tiene que ver ese tipo?

Nami: se pondra furioso al saber que...

vale, vale no dire nada- interrumpio Zoro a Nami - pero tampoco pienso tener que verte a solas, como si estuvieramos haciendo algo malo- prosiguio el peliverde

trata de ser lo mas discreto, yo no me hago cargo de nada de lo que pase- replico Nami

no te preocupes- dijo Zoro acercandose a ella y proporcionandole un pequeño beso

si hubiese sabido lo tierno que eres, hubiese ido a por ti desde el principio- le dijo Nami ha Zoro antes de que se saliera de la habitacion

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**espero os guste**


End file.
